


Tall MC

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, mystic messenger hcs, mystic messenger headcanons, mystic messenger imagines, mystic messenger reactions, mystic messenger scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: "Rfa/saeran/v's reactions to the mc being tol"DISCLAIMER: Another co-written one! ^^ Yoosung, Jumin, Saeyoung and Saeran written by me, Zen, Jaehee, Jihyun by admin Six.





	Tall MC

*YOOSUNG:

-Honestly does not mind that you’re taller than him

-YOU CAN REACH THE SNACKS IN THE TOP CUPBOARDS!!!

\- secretly loves that when he hugs you, his face “accidently” ends up against your breasts

-The first time it happened he was so flustered!!

-”OH MY GOD! MC! I’m so sorry omg omg omg I didn’t mean to- I just- AAAAAA”

-A little sad that you don’t put your head on his shoulder often

-’Cause craning your neck like that hURTS DUDE IM SORRY

-So, as an alternative, you let him put HIS head on YOUR shoulder

-A lil salty that he’s seen even more like a kid because of the height difference

-Also loves when he hugs you from behind and he can bury his face in between your shoulder blades, he can hide from the world back here!!!  
  
  
*JUMIN:

-(☉_☉)

-You must be 6 foot+ to be taller than him

-Your legs, yoUR LEGS

-YES PLEASE WEAR HEELS, BE TALLER THAN HIM, HE DOESN’T CARE

-T H O S E L E G S

-He knows the struggle of long legs so everything is roomy- cars, airplane seats, everything

-Also knows the struggle of fiNDING PANTS THAT ARE LONG ENOUGH (admin salt here tbh)

-So he has the best clothes customized to your height!

-Always reminding you to watch your head when you go certain places, and especially when you get in and out of the car

-10/10 always mindlessly drawing patterns along your legs  
  
  
*SAEYOUNG:

-MC STOP HIDING THE HONEY BUDDAH CHIPS IN THE BACK OF THE HIGHEST CUPBOARD

-Makes sure he picks the best babies to drive you around in so you aren’t uncomfortable at the lack of leg room

-If you smack your knee on a table when you try getting up, he’s immediately dropping down to kiss it

-When you hug him from behind and put your chin on his shoulder he’S DECEASED

\- SAEYOUNG.EXE HAS STOPPED RESPONDING

-HE CAN BE THE SMALL SPOON

-HYPED!!!

-”How’s the weather up there?” jokes

\- seriously saeyoung like i havent heard those before

-Climbs up your back all the time! “CARRY ME MC! PIGGYBACK RIDE!”  
  
  
*SAERAN:

-S A L T

-He does like the leg aspect though

\- its his longest yeah boi ever

-He also likes that you guys have to get bigger blankets just so it fits over you

-Which means he just gets extra blanket room!!! Yes!!

-Also likes when you two are cuddling in bed because it’s easier for him to lay his head on your chest

-Head on chest = He can hear your heartbeat = happy and relaxed Saeran

-HATES when you hold something he wants over your head

\- seriously will climb up you to get whatever it is he gives no fucks

\- Blushes furiously when he’s the small spoon but secretly loves it  
  
  
*ZEN:

\- “mC YOU’RE LEGS HOW”

\- he’s honestly loving that you’re tall

-hemakesyoutryonSOmanydressesbecausedamngirl

-hebuysthemallomg

\- kissing you is so easy!!! He doesn’t have to dip his head down, he can just kiss you when he wants and he surprises you with tons of kisses <3

-S N U G G L E

\- he loves that he can feel how warm you are all along his body <3

-lovesbeingthelittlespoon

\- he’s lowkey salty though???

\- he doesn’t like that you’re taller than him in heels

-hidesallyourheelsoopsguessyoucantwearthemanymore  
  
  
*JAEHEE:

\- this little lady has a heart attack when you two first meet!!!

\- Her head is barely tall enough to reach your chest??? Wtf mc

\- omg she loves it though, yOU’RE SO MUCH FUN TO HUG

-piggybackridesallthetimeyespls

\- tough days at the office are erased away when your arms envelope her completely and her head is against your chest

\- 10/10 nothing is better than being the little spoon, but she loves pressing her face against your back when she’s the big spoon

\- yOU CAN REACH EVERYTHING SHE CAN FINALLY USE THE HIGH SHELVES

\- stifleshergiggleswheneveryourheadhitsthetopofadoorway

\- shesnotsuccessfulathidinghergiggles

\- as revenge, you put everything on the high shelves and you don’t take down anything for a week

-oopsdidntmeanttodothatsorryBaeheebye  
  
  
*V:

\- You ALWAYS call him a giraffe even though Jumin is taller than him??

-stopwearingsuchlongshirtsthenyouhoebeingblindisntanexcuseforbadfashion

\- one day you make another blind joke (“Hey V, roses are reds, violets are blue, you’re fucking blind” “thanks MC”)

\- he actually laughs and he goes to pat your head!

\- “MC why is your head so soft???”

\- “That’s my boob, V”

\- W H A T

\- this guy thought you were like 5’4 because you always call him giraffe???

\- But you’re like actually 5’10???

\- who’sthegiraffenowyouhoe

\- you being tall has like 0 affect on him though? He doesn’t care if you’re short or tall, you’re cutie MC either way <3

\- but you can bet your sweet ass this boy is thinking “There’s more of her for me to love!!!” because he’s such a cutie pie


End file.
